1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible cots and, more particularly, to collapsible cots with side wall members. The side wall members act both as barriers and as surfaces for decoration, such as theme design applications. The present invention cots may be utilized for camping, for sleepovers, or for any other resting or bedding purpose, and are particularly useful as an intermediate bed for transition between cribs and normal beds. The present invention collapsible cots may be constructed in a full adult size but are most advantageous in smaller versions for younger children. They are collapsible, foldable, portable and are conveniently transported and stored.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of the collapsible cot prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,175 describes a portable cot that consists of tubular framework that supports a cloth bed on the perimeter. The framework and bed is suspended from above by hanging webbing. The tubular members of the framework are connected together by hinges that allow the framework to be folded into a small bundle of tubes. The hinges and webbing are arranged so that framework is locked into a rigid bed when weighted and yet is allowed to fold when unweighted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,730 describes an adjustable collapsible cot which can be utilized in numerous situations including evacuations and military operations. The cot includes an outer frame member and an inner frame member which are both preferably divided into two sections and are both pivotable approximate their center point. Either section of the inner frame member can be adjusted to one or more elevation angles with respect to the outer frame member as desired by the user. A spring loaded webbing material is provided to safely support and cradle the user. Preferably, a mattress is provided and is disposed on top of the spring loaded webbing. One or more restraint belts can be provided to safely secure the user while he or she is utilizing the cot. Several accessories items, including an intervenes pole, message flag and miscellaneous item bag/compartment can be provided and attached to the cot. When it is desired to move the cot, the cot can-be folded into an easily transportable configuration.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a collapsible cot with wall members. These wall members are at least side wall members and act both as barriers and surfaces for decoration. The present invention cot includes a base frame having an open position for use and a collapsed position for storing and transporting. The base frame in its open position has a footprint sufficient to support flexible sheet material of an area sufficient to support a reclining human at least the size of a young child. The base frame and base flexible sheet material establishes a generally rectangular perimeter with sides and ends, when in its open position. The base frame is collapsible so as to reduce its footprint to at least one half its open position footprint when in its collapsed position. The cot includes a plurality of legs collapsibly connected to the base frame, and these legs have an open position for supporting the base frame, and a collapsed position for storing and transporting. There is flexible sheet material attached to the base frame of a size sufficient to support a reclining human at least the size of a young child. The flexible sheet material may be woven or unwoven and may be synthetic or natural. Preferred materials are canvas and nylon.
In the present invention device, there are at least two collapsible side walls, one each on opposite sides of the base frame. These collapsible side walls include a flexible sheet material and collapsible wall support means. The collapsible wall support means is connected to the base frame, and has an open position for supporting the side walls flexible sheet material, in an upright position, and has a collapsed position for storing and transporting. In some embodiments, the side wall members are continuations of the sheet material attached to the base frame, i.e., the user support material. In some other embodiments, the side wall members are separate pieces. On other embodiments, there are also end wall members, i.e., top and bottom endwalls.
In some preferred embodiments, the base frame is divided into at least two sections, two of which are pivotably connected to one another. The base frame is typically constructed predominantly of material selected from the group consisting of metal, plastic, wood and combinations thereof. It could be made of any available material which will support the weight of at least a child. The legs may be hingeably and permanently connected to the base frame, or may be removable for collapsing. In some embodiments where the legs are removable, they may be u-shaped members, with the base frame having a plurality of receiving orifices for insertion of ends of the u-shaped members.
As mentioned, the wall members have support means to maintain an upright position. Thus, the collapsible wall support means may be a plurality of rigid elongated members selected from members hingedly and permanently connected to the base frame, and members removably connectable to the base frame. These support means could be rods, pegs, upwardly hinged legs, u-shaped wall support members or the like.